


Not Going Down Without A Fight

by redbass_baby



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: Her annual brain screen was here, but Alice was not about to let Ocelot have a chance at pushing Project Manul back onto her. She didn’t trust him with any of her medical procedures. Yet, her stubbornness brought him into the picture. Alice wasn’t about to go down without a fight against Ocelot’s sedatives.





	Not Going Down Without A Fight

Mother Base, 1984: 1200 hours

She didn’t want to get her brain scanned with Ocelot. She may trust him a lot more than she did before now, but she’d never trust him when came to her and medicine, even if she had Project Manul under her control. He could still do something to her if she was out cold. And out cold was the only way he was going to take her with him to medical platform for her annual brain scan. Maybe she was just paranoid over nothing.

“Why won’t she go?” Venom Snake asked Kaz as they witness her run at full speed toward the helipad with Ocelot hot on her heels. “Is she refusing like she was before?”

“Not exactly, she’s been fine with brain scans before Ocelot joined us, but now she’s been hesitant to do anything involving medicine with him on base. She says its because he use to lead the project Manul, and she’ll never trust him with medical and herself in the same sentence.” Kaz explained watching the scene of Ocelot grabbing a hold of Alice and trying to get the needle in her, but she was quick to grab his wrist. “This is the most objection towards a brain scan, that’s why Ocelot decided to take her personally.”

“Alice, you’re just paranoid. Calm down, I’m not going to do anything.” Ocelot spoke against her ear. “I’m just taking you to the medical platform because you’ve refused getting screened for tumors.”

“Yeah, sure, so you have s sedative needle to use on me.” She hissed at him, twisting in his hold until she was able to land a solid punch on his arm before bolting.

“That’s because you’ll fight me no matter what.” He spoke with a groan before making chase after her. “Next time you do this, I’ll just have to tranquilize you with a gun.”

Alice turned toward him with a quick spin, once she felt him closing the gap between him. The wild cat was fast like the real thing too, but she was just as swift with her actions as she threw a punch right for his sternum. However, the man was able to move his chest out of range, but took he punch to she shoulder, causing his hand to release the needle. Alice instantly pounced on the syringe and kicked it over the edge of the platform. A smirk formed over her lips as she looked back to him.

Ocelot smirked back as he pulled another needle. Alice frowned with a growl.

“One on One fight. You win, I’ll go freely. I win, I go by myself and you stay far away from me on that platform.” She spoke.

“Oh.” He chuckled. “Last resort already?” He replied. “I thought you’d at least try to get rid of all the syringes first.”

She locked her jaw in place. She’d never admit it, but she expected him to come prepared with several of them, at least 5 if not more. He knew he well enough.

He slid the needle back into it’s holder and he held his arms out. “Fine, let have one. I’d like to see how good you’ve been since that last surgery anyway.” With that, he formed his stance followed by her.

“Don’t hold back, because I’m not.” She started a circle, closing in on him slowly. Once she was close enough, she threw a punch, which he grabbed and twisted forcing her around with a chuckle.

Alice only smiled, her hair fall in her face. He moved closed and she turned into him, wrapping his arm around her as a second punch was aimed for his face and landed against his cheek, knocking him away from her; it gave her a second to escape. The woman turned on her heel, took her stance and promptly executed a kick to her assailant’s torso. However, Ocelot had recovered enough to block the hard kick.

They paused in a stand off, glaring into each other’s eyes. This time it was Ocelot’s turn to take the first punch. He raced forward, a quick hand gripping his arm before she could run away and a kick to the leg making her lose her footing and fall to her knees. The man lumped behind her, wrapping an arm around her neck as he held her against his chest. Her fingers gripped his arm as he squeezed slightly.

“Done yet?” He questioned, slightly panting.

“Nope,” She spoke before she rocked her head back into his face, while she dug her nails into his skin. Ocelot groaned out as he pulled his arm away.

“You fight dirty!” He snapped.

She spun around as she stood up, one hand found his arm and the other on his chest. Alice used all the force in her to thrust him against the ground like Big Boss had taught her. Ocelot couldn’t stop the move, unable to stabilize himself, thus he hit the ground, hard. His head nearly swam because of the impact. Alice didn’t waste a second dropping down over the man’s waist, her weight along blocking him from getting to the rest of his needles. A hand held his throat, causing him to hitch his breath, and the other formed a fist, cocked back and ready to beat his face if it wasn’t for Venom grabbing her arm.

“That’s enough; I think you’ve made your point you not going with him.” He spoke harshly, yanking her up off Ocelot. “You’ll go get the screening done by yourself and Ocelot will stay away.”

Ocelot got up from the ground, dusting himself off. “You are pretty good, Manul.” He teased her with her codename.

Alice frowned at him before turned around as Big boss let her go. “I’m stronger than you now, Ocelot.” She spoke, an undertone of cockiness showing after her success, even if she didn’t get to hit his pretty face one more time.

Suddenly, she felt a prick on her arm as Ocelot’s arm wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes grew wide as her body suddenly grew tired. “You son of a bitch!” She growled at him before she collapsed against his arm.

“Why’d you do that, Ocelot?” Venom looked at him bewildered.

“Because she’s paranoid of me when she shouldn’t be.” He explained. “And I know she wouldn’t go.” He answered. “I could tell she had no intention to go. Otherwise, she would have gone last week when I told her to go by herself.” Ocelot lifted Alice up into his arms. “One time won’t hurt, but she’ll see that i’m not trying to do anything to her when the MRI’s come through.” He finished before walking off with her in his arms, the woman clinging to him.


End file.
